1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet head and a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid jet recording apparatus including a so-called ink jet type liquid jet head that jets liquid from a plurality of nozzle holes toward a recording medium has been conventionally known as an apparatus for recording a character, a graphic, and the like by jetting liquid that is ink or the like on a recoding medium, for example, a piece of recording paper.
For example, the liquid jet head described in JP 2011-93200 A includes a nozzle plate having nozzle holes that jets liquid; a piezoelectric plate having a narrow and long groove on a first side and bonding the nozzle plate to a second side; and a cover plate having a liquid supply hole that supplies liquid to the groove and a liquid discharge hole that discharges the liquid from the groove and being installed on one side of the piezoelectric plate. In the liquid jet head, applying a voltage to a drive electrode deforms the wall portion to change the capacity of the groove. This jets the liquid, with which the groove is filled, from the nozzle holes placed at the longitudinal middle portion of the groove.
By the way, the drive electrode for applying a voltage to the piezoelectric plate is formed at a side surface of the wall portion and along the longitudinal direction of the groove. Generally, a first end of the drive electrode is continuously formed so as to be connected to a terminal formed at a first side of the piezoelectric plate. The second end of the drive electrode is placed at a position biased toward a first side from a second end of the groove in order to prevent the drive electrode from being short-circuited with the other facing drive electrode in the groove.
Thus, generally, the drive electrodes are formed at different ranges in a liquid jet head. One is a position biased toward a first longitudinal side from the position corresponding to the nozzle hole. The other is a position toward a second longitudinal side from the position corresponding to the nozzle hole.